Aguas termales
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Sesshomaru quería borrar ese aroma de Rin, aún si tenia que usar el suyo propio para hacerlo.


Siente el olor. Ese aroma...

 _¡Lo aborrece!_

Ese que había aceptado y gustado por Rin. Esa fragancia que delataba que era humano, ese mismo que estaba en todo el cuerpo de ella, pero lo que le molestaba no era su olor de humano, era que su olor estaba combinado con otro humano de género masculino.

Lo que significaba que alguien la había tocado o había estado mucho tiempo cerca de ella y lo menos quería pensar es que le habían arrebatado su pureza.

 _¡No le gustaba! ¡Ni un poco!_

Su nariz estaba arrugada en señal de desagrado.

—Báñate.

Rin agrandó los ojos y posó su mirada marrón en los ambarinos del demonio. _¿Se dirigía a ella?_

—¡Rin, báñate!

No soportaba que su piel se perciba ese aroma. Quería que se borre, que se elimine... Su voz fuerte, asustó a Rin, dio pasos atrás y se dirigió corriendo hacia las aguas termales.

Jaken que se mantenía a una distancia prudente, al ser testigo del malhumor de su amo. No dijo nada y no hizo nada.

Por otra parte, Rin se había quitado el Kimono y completamente desnuda se había metido en las vaporosas aguas. Sus manos pasando por su cuerpo ya desarrollado con sus veinte años, fregándose, sus ojos temblando, sus extremidades por igual.

Por primera vez, ella se sintió asustada por su señor. Y lo peor es que no sabía que había hecho para ponerlo de ese modo. _¿Realmente le había molestado su petición de ir al pueblo? Sabia que estaba en contra, pero si iba a poner de ese modo por ir, prefería no haber ido._

Porque eso explicaría, la molestia que mostró a su regreso. Mientras sus pensamientos se inundaba en Sesshomaru y su actitud, el agua se encargaba de mantenerla limpia como tranquilizarla.

De pronto un ruido oyó y alarmándose se abrazó a sí misma, entretanto se acercaba a la orilla por su ropa y en ese instante, vislumbra el traje de alguien y cuando sus ojos suben. Lo ve.

Su señor.

Sus mejillas enrojecen con furia y no tiene nada que ver con las aguas calientes que está metida.

—¿Q-que... que hace aqui Sesshomaru_sama? —preguntó temblorosa al estar desnuda enfrente de su señor, a pesar de que el agua cubre su desnudez.

Él no contestó, dirigiéndose donde se encuentra su kimono, ese que llevó a sus fosas nasales. Rin se sonrojó por esa acción hecha por el demonio, pero luego se estremeció al ver como lo desgarra su prenda con sus garras.

—¿Por qué? —Chilló desconcertada viendo como trozos de su Kimono caen al suelo.

—No me gustaba su olor —Respondió tranquilamente. Rin no puede creer que olía tan mal— Puedes ponerte esto —Le dijo sacándose su prenda.

Sin embargo antes de que se pueda marcharse. La joven tristemente, mirando la espalda de su señor, le pregunta: _"¿De verdad huelo tan mal?" "P-pensé que le gustaba mi aroma"_

—Me gusta —confirmó sin darse la vuelta— Pero eso no signifique me guste combinado con el de alguien más que no fuera el mío.

Su voz suena cortante y su mirada es de la misma forma cuando sus ojos ambarinos se clavan en los marrones de Rin. Realmente Sesshomaru quería borrar ese aroma de Rin, aun si tenía que usar el suyo propio para hacerlo.

Por eso comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, la joven por instinto comenzó a retroceder sentada en el agua, sintiendo temor por su señor. El mismo, que se adentraba al agua con ropa...

—S-señor...

—¡Ningún tonto humano puede tocarte! —Exigió.

Al decir eso, tomó una mano de Rin y de un estirón la levantó del agua. Ella enrojeció con más fuerza, al mostrar su desnudez completamente a su señor, el mismo que la miraba en todo momento a los ojos.

Al rato, el demonio se acercó y colocó su nariz en su cuello aspirando su aroma, ese que era el natural de ella. Su interior se encuentra aliviado, porque si no podía percibir otro aroma en su piel, significaba que nadie le había arrebatado su pureza.

Rin cerró los ojos y tembló ante ese contacto. En su adolescencia había tenido locas fantasías con su señor. Pero era completamente diferentes, esperarla tener en la vida real.

No obstante, no hizo nada... dio pasos atrás y se alejó. No podía someterla, quería que fuera suya, pero solo si ella quería ser de él.

—Recuerda... ¡Nadie puede tocarte! a excepción de mí.

Pero aun así, las palabras no eran tan reversibles como las acciones.

—Nadie me toco —su voz sale baja, sigue de pie, olvidándose de su desnudez.

Sesshomaru la observó, pero ahora no pudó evitar recorrerla con la mirada, su piel blanquecina, su vientre plano, su pelo largo que cubre parte de sus pechos; redondeados y con rozados pezones.

—Tú eres el único que quiero que me toque —dijo con valentía. Su rostro estando a la misma temperatura que el agua y por la vergüenza bajó la mirada y cubrió con sus manos su pecho.

Cuando la alzó, al no escuchar sonido, más que el de su corazón impaciente. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los dorados. Esos que estaban inamovibles...

—¿Sesshomaru_sama? —pronunció débilmente, volviendo a querer sentarse en el agua.

Él comenzó a acercarse lentamente, las piernas de Rin flaqueaban.

—Tú lo dijiste —susurró en su oído, sus garras rozando su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, sus dientes mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

En segundos los dos estaban metidos en el agua, desnudos, al haberse sacado el demonio la única prenda que lo cubría y dejando que se hunda en el agua. Los dos, dejándose acariciar por el cálido roce del líquido y Rin a la vez, sentían como las manos del Sesshomaru recorrían su cuerpo.

Los cabellos platinados y marrones flotando y esparciéndose en las cristalinas aguas termales, Rin roja por el agua termal y el tacto de su señor, ese, que era posesivo y explorador; sus manos seguían rodeando sus caderas, acercándola más a su cuerpo… comenzando a aumentar la temperatura del cuerpo de Rin al sentirlo tan cerca y desnudo.

Una excitación recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, captándolo inmediatamente la nariz sensitiva del demonio. Sus ojos dorados, brillaron, observando las gotas de agua que recorrían sus pechos, su vientre... Se mordió los labios por puro reflejo de las ganas que le consumían por morder su cuerpo.

Sus manos que viajaban por todos lados, comenzó a ir por un camino recto desde su vientre hasta sus pechos, esos que suavemente toco, ella jadeo ante el contacto, sintiendo como lo tomaba con sus manos y lo estrujaba para luego morder la punta de su pezón.

Rin gimió con fuerza, sintiendo que el agua había aumentado mucho más la temperatura, no pudiendo creer que fuera ella. Los labios que se posaban en su pecho, comenzaron a viajar por su cuello, ese que recibía pequeñas mordida de su señor, producto de sus colmillos.

Y de repente, dos pares de ojos se enfrentaron. Ojos ambarinos contra ojos marrones. La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre ellos, haciendo resplandecer el cabello platinado de Sesshomaru, dando luminosidad al cabello castaño de Rin. Las manos de ambos se entrelazaron con los cabellos, acercando sus labios para darse un beso. Un beso dulce, apasionado, explorador… se oyó un gemido tenue, que ninguno de los dos supo quién había proferido. Las manos del demonio bajaron, modelando bajo el agua el cuerpo de Rin, un cuerpo que iba a ser suyo.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Sesshomaru abrazo a Rin, presionando su pecho con los pechos de Rin. Entretanto sentía como su excitación aumentaba y sin meditarlo las piernas de la fémina rodearon la cintura del demonio, entregándose. Mientras los besos que se daban se volvían profundos.

Sin decir ni una palabra, se dirigieron hacia la orilla. Los colmillos de Sesshomaru le arañaban la piel mientras subía por su pecho, yendo por su cuello y mordiendo su oreja. Logrando sacar otro gemido cuando apretó uno de sus pechos entre sus manos.

Rin se abrazó a Sesshomaru, quien él hizo lo mismo arañando levemente su piel con sus garras conforme comenzaba a avecinarse la ola de adrenalina; él la abrazó fuerte con sus piernas mientras sus dedos se adentraron en su intimidad. La necesidad que sentía de penetrarla, de sentirla suya era muy poderosa, así que posicionó su miembro en su cavidad, sabiendo que ella quería eso. Apretando los dientes comenzó a penetrarla procurado ir despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse tan suyo como ella era de él en ese momento.

Rin tenía los ojos cerrados, haciendo muecas por el dolor de esa intrusión, a pesar del placer que también estaba sintiendo.

Se quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos. Suavemente, Sesshomaru comenzó a moverse embistiéndola, mientras la mantenía contra la orilla.

Rin correspondía a sus movimientos, sorpresivamente, sincronizados. Sin darse cuenta, sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos. Los gemidos llenaban el aire. El ritmo aumentaba y aumentaba hasta hacerse frenético. El agua se movía violentamente su alrededor, el cuerpo de Rin se golpeaba salvajemente contra la orilla, pero ninguno se daba cuenta. Solo existía el placer en ese momento. Y, con un estallido, ambos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez.

Los gruñidos salieron de la boca del demonio como el alarido de Rin, quedando finalmente el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas y los de los latidos de sus corazones.

Rin se dejó caer en el pecho de Sesshomaru…exhausta, no pudiendo creer que se hizo real esa loca fantasía que tuvo alguna vez. Cerró los ojos, abrazando a su señor, sintiendo como la nariz del mismo, estaba apoyada en su cuello provocandole cosquillas, al aspirar su aroma.

— Hueles bien —espetó Sesshomaru.

Rin sin abrir los ojos, sonrió dulcemente contra su pecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En ese momento en que piensas, en que si no escribías Lime/Lemon estafabas a todo el que lea. XD

Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
